This invention pertains to a puppet and a puppeteer's kit which are used for performing puppet shows. In one respect, the invention relates to the structure of a puppet and, in another respect, the invention involves a kit which includes a disguise for concealing the puppeteer's lip movements.
Prior to this invention, there have been numerous designs and styles of puppets ranging from the very simple three finger puppets to very complex puppets with numerous internal mechanisms for facial and body movements.
The present invention pertains in part to a puppet with a very simple mechanism which permits one handed operation for supporting the puppet and for providing compound movements. These movements involve the turning of the head and the movement of a facial element such as a movable jaw which causes the mouth of the puppet to open and close. In addition to being simple and uncomplicated, the mechanism of this invention is quite easy to use, even for a novice, which makes it especially well suited for children who are aspiring puppeteers.
The invention also pertains to a kit which includes a disguise for concealing the lip movements of the puppeteer, thus making it possible for the puppeteer to provide the puppet's voice without resorting to the difficult skills of ventriloquism.